Larho mujhay
by love and trust
Summary: Yeh meri taraf se ap sab k liye eddi. Hope ap sab ko pasand aye. Just an attempt to make you all smile a bit.


Yeh meri taraf se ap sab k liye eiddi. Hope you all will enjoy it.

Daya entered bureau after returning from mission after two months. And all are very happy to see him there.

**Abhijeet:** Daya kaisa ha yar? Teri bohat yad aye

**Daya:** theak hon yar aur mujhay bhi tum sab ki bohat yad aye

**Acp:** waisay tum seedhay yahan a gae ghar nhi gae?

**Daya:** nhi sir socha mission ki report submit kr k hi jaon

**Freddy:** acha kia sir. Isi bahanay hum mil bhi liye

**Daya:** yeh Purvi kahan ha? Nazar nhi a rhi

**Abhijeet:** wo donno canteen gae hain ati hon gi

**Daya:** dono? Dosra kon ha?

**Acp:** wo aik new officer ne join kia tha

**Daya:** acha kab?

**Abhijeet:** jis din tum gae thay na us se next day. Bohat achi ha. Abhi dono ati hi hongi tum milo gay to tumhain bhi acha lgay ga

Just then Purvi enters

**Purvi:** hello sir. Kaisay hain ap?

**Daya:** ma theak hon. Tum kaisi ho?

**Purvi:** ma bhi theak hon aur bohat khush bhi

**Daya:** acha wo q?

**Purvi:** wo new officer aye ha na meri bohat achi dost ban gae ha. Is liye

**Daya:** are wah har koi us k gun ga raha ha. Waisay ha kahan wo?

**Purvi:** bas a rhi ho gi

**Abhijeet:** tum dono to sath gae thi na to wo kahan reh gae?

**Purvi:** us ka mobile canteen me reh gya tha wohi lainay gae thi

Just then the new member entered

**Abhijeet:** lo a gae

With his words Daya turns towards entrance to see new officer and

**Daya:** tum

**Shreya:** ap

**Daya:** tum yahan? Lakin ma tum se baat hi q kar rha hon? Mujhay tum se koi baat nhi krni

**Abhijeet:** tum dono aik dosray ko jantay ho?

**Daya:** mujhay is se ya is k mutalik koi baat nhi karni

**Shreya:** aisay kaisay nhi krni

**Daya:** nhi karni matlab nhi karni

**Shreya:** karni paray gi

**Daya:** nhi karon ga

**Shreya:** agar baat nhi krain gay to ma apko janay nhi don gi

**Daya:** ma daikhta hon tum mujhay kaisay rokti ho

All are surprised to see Daya and Shreya fighting like this

**Shreya:** acha to ja k dikahiye

Daya leaves from there

Before anyone can say anything shreya spoke

**Shreya:** sir mujhay leave chahiye. Mujhay abhi ghar jana ha

As everyone including Acp is in shock so she gets permission and at the same time Daya returns in anger

**Daya:** Shreya

**Shreya:** apko to mujh se baat nhi krni to wapis q aye hain?

**Daya:** tum ne meri car k tyres ki hawa nikali

**Shreya:** ap meri baat sunain gay nhi is liye

**Daya:** tum

**Shreya:** bohat khoobsurat, intelligent, sincere, cute insane hon ma janti hon

**Daya:** hahaha bohat hansi aye

**Shreya:** chalain isi bahanay ap hansay to sahi

**Daya:** ma ja rha hon

**Shreya:** car ko Dhaka laga k?

**Daya:** q? tumhari car me petrol nhi ha kia?

**Shreya:** keys k bina kaisay chalaen gay?

**Daya:** in keys ki baat to nhi kr rhi kahin tum?

**Shreya:** ap ne meri pocket se keys nikali. Ap cid inspector ho chori kaisay kr sktay hain

**Daya:** q? tum ne cid inspector ho meri car k tyres ki hawa nhi nikali?

**Shreya:** chori to nhi ki na

**Daya:** mujjhay baat nhi krni ma ja rha hon

**Shreya:** nhi meri baat to sunain at least please I am sorry

And with this both leave bureau with Shreya trying to talk to Daya.

Everyone in the bureau is shocked. As they have not seen either of the two acting like this ever in their life.

Daya reaches his home in Shreya's car and Shreya in taxi behind him.

As he about to shut the door of house Shreya reaches in and shuts the door.

**Daya:** q aye ho? Mujhay tum se koi baat nhi karni ha

**Shreya:** sorry na Daya. Please please

**Daya:** nhi tum meri baat nhi manti

**Shreya:** ok ab jaisa ap kahain gay waisa hi kron gi.

**Daya:** promise?

**Shreya:** paka promise

**Daya:** theak ha ma fresh ho k ata hon

**Shreya:** ma lunch tyar karti hon

After about 30 min the door of Daya's house open and a flying tomato lands on the face of Acp.

**Shreya:** you missed.

**Daya:** abhi bata hon

And then a tomato lands on face of Dr. Salunkhe this time.

**Acp:** yeh kia ho raha ha?

And with his voice Daya and Shreya turn their attention to the door but a tomato has landed on Daya's face. Because Shreya has already thrown a tomato on his way but due to voice of Acp he was not able to move out of place.

Daya and Shreya were shocked to see the whole CID team at Daya's door step.

Even the team was shocked. Q pora ghar aik kuchlay huay tamatar k khait ka manzar paish kr rha tha. Jagah jagah tamatar thay. Sab itnay shocked thay k ander tak nhi a skay aur Daya aur Shreya sar jhuka k kharay thay.

**Abhijeet:** tum dono.

He is so shocked that wasn't able to complete his sentence. Pher sab ander atay hain aur hairat se ghar ki taraf daikhtay hain. Shreya aur Daya aik dosray ki taraf ungli kartay hain

**Daya and Shreya:** is nay/ in honay kia ha

Pher aik dosray ki taraf aur aik dosray ki ungli ki taraf daikhtay hain jo unki taraf pointed ha. Aur apni ungli ko apni taraf kar k

**Daya and Shreya:** main nay? Tum/apnay kia ha

Aur is se pehlay k dono me se koi aur kuch bolay

**Acp:** bas chup aik dam chup

**Daya:** lakin sir

**Acp:** mainay kaha na chup to bas chup

**Dr:** yar chal fresh ho k atay hain. Pher baat karain gay in se.

Abhijeet while guiding him to guest room.

**Abhijeet:** sir yeh raha guest room ap dono fresh ho jaen

**Daya and Shreya shout aloud:** nhi

**Abhijeet:** tum dono chup

But it's too late as there is a loud noise that came from inside the guest room. And everyone rushes to guest room except Daya and Shreya. They remain standing at their place with heads down as they already knew what could have been the cause of that noise.

After 2 mins everybody comes out but Dr. Salunkhe is very angry

**Acp:** kia ha yeh sab?

**Dr:** ghar ha ya kachray ka dabba?

**Freedy:** sir ap to apna ghar bohat saaf rakhtay hain to yeh sab?

**Abhijeet:** pta nhi kia ho gya ha in dono ko

**Acp:** dono ko choro Daya jis ko hum itnay salon se jantay hain wo aisay.

**Tarika:** yakin nhi hota mujhay

**Dr:** yakeen baad me karna. Pehlay yeh batao koi jagah saaf ha bhi k apnay ghar ja k fresh hon?

**Daya and Shreya:** bedroom

Acp and Dr goes to bed room and after 15 mins come back. till then no one allows both to speak even a single word.

**Acp:** Tarika tum aur Purvi lunch tyar karo aur baki sab log safae karo

**Daya and Shreya:** ma and stop and look and eachother

**Abhijeet:** tum dono ne agar aik lafaz bhi nikala to saza milay gi jao ja k apna hulya sudharo

**Daya:** magar

**Acp:** tum dono ne suna nhi Abhijeet ne kia kaha

**Daya and Shreya:** yes sir

Aur dono bedroom chalay jatay hain fresh honay. Aur baki sab safai karnay jab k Tarika aur Shreya khana banay lag jati hain.

I know short ha but jaldi ma itna hi ho saka

Sorry ap log soch rhay hongay k pehlli stories to update nhi ki aur 2 new start kar di. Actually yeh eid gift ha aur Unconditional love to ff ka mahool change karnay aur ap logon ka mood theak karnay k liye start kia ha.

Ramazan me itna time nhi mila k update kar paon. But ab In sha Allah zror regularly update karon gi.

Kaisa laga zroor bataye ga.

Aur aik request please apnay review k end pe aik smiling face zroor banaye ga chahay review positive ho ya negative. Aur aisa meri sari stories k review k liye.


End file.
